Down a well and back in time
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: SanoOC pairing. I just got into Rurouni Kenshin so I'm not up to snuff with every single detail....please be kind. Fluffy romance and a touch of humor. Read and Review. No flames please.


Chapter 1 - A dream come true...and sake  
  
Author rant ---  
  
Hello my fellow reader. I would like to give a shout out to a few of my friends......  
  
Kiwi - Why the hell don't you get on instant messenger?!?!  
  
Ivy8 - YOU DO NOT OWN KAIBA! SO SHUT UP!  
  
Anywho......read and review please, and no flames. Gomen nasai!  
  
---  
  
"Oh man...." Ren moaned as she sat hypnotized by the glow of the computer screen, intently watching episode 24 of Rurouni Kenshin, "I wish I could join them.....then I could challenge Sano to a drinking contest! Hehehehe....now that would be fun...." Rewinding backwards she re-watched as Sano and Kenshin commenced in having a drinking contest. She sighed content to stare at Sano, even though she knew in her head he was just a cartoon character, deep in her heart it said otherwise.  
  
He was so sweet and caring towards those that he trusted, but always seemed to make light of many sticky situations. Not only did he have a great personality but a fine body to match. With his beautiful brown eyes and hair, he was the perfect man.  
  
She sighed inwardly as she turned off the computer reluctantly. Jumping into bed content with her thoughts of Sano and the sake, she dozed off into a comfortable sleep. Though as she slumbered, an odd figure appeared from the shadows looming above her. The eyes glowed with lust and joy, as though it's long awaited search was over. Reaching down with a concealed hand, it touched her forehead lightly. Slowly a bright light emitted and consumed both the figure and girl.  
  
Awoken by the drops of water that splattered on her face, Ren saw she was no longer in her room. Instead her beautiful comfy bed was replaced with itchy straw and a the inside of a shack. Shock filled her thoughts as she began to panic. Had she been kidnapped in the night? Or worse.... Getting up quickly she ran for the opening and tore out onto the rugged dirt street, running as fast as she could. Not caring anymore about where she was headed, just as long as she could get some answers!  
  
It was a clear starry night outside as the Kenshin group sat around the bounty of food before them in a circle. Thanks to the kind generosity of Sanosuke, that is. In the corner stood an army of sake jugs, waiting to be sucked clean of their sweet nectar. The consumption commissioned at Kaoru's remark, and the food quickly began to vanish bit by bit.  
  
"Time to let loose!" Sano announced raising his sake dish high.  
  
"I agree, that I do." Kenshin said about to pour himself some sake when a presence made itself known in the area. Rising slowly he walked to the door opening it only to see a young girl looking up at him with pleading eyes of hunger, not to mention drool on the side of her mouth.  
  
"C-can I help you miss?"  
  
"You have food....don't you?"  
  
"Yes, that I do."  
  
"Hungry.....so.....Hungry!"  
  
She crawled forward slightly and then collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
Sano and Yahiko came running to a screeching halt seeing the frail girl lying lifelessly on the floor.  
  
"Kenshin?! What happened?" Yahiko asked slightly shocked.  
  
"I don't know, she was here at the door saying that she was hungry and then just collapsed, that she did."  
  
"Do you think we should get her to a doctor?"  
  
"Nah, I bet if we lay her near the food she'll wake up." Sano stated casually patting Yahiko on the head.  
  
"She can't have my food!" Yahiko ran off back to the food scared that it would somehow disappear if he didn't eat it all quickly.  
  
"So Kenshin.....what are you gonna' do about her." He pointed at the girl on the floor.  
  
"Oro."  
  
"Do you think you could carry her to the food?"  
  
"I guess I could....."  
  
"Oh god.....I'LL do it. You can go back and enjoy your time with Kaoru-dono." Sano said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you Sano-san."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Walking to the girl he dragged her inside closing the door. Examining her a little closer he saw that she didn't look that bad, almost....dare he think it.....cute. Picking her up as carefully as he could, he noticed how light she was. Though as he walked, she slowly began to regain conciouse. He looked down to see her eyes flutter open and then widen with shock.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like. I'm carrying you."  
  
"That's just it!"  
  
"Well I wasn't just going to drag you on the floor unless that's what you want me to do..."  
  
"Uhhh.....that's ok. But...where are you taking me anyways?"  
  
"To food."  
  
"Food! Oh thank you kind sir!" She wrapped her arms around Sano's neck tenderly in pure gratitude of his kindness. When Ren arrived at the bounty of food her eyes lit up like giant lamps, shimmering in the light. Sitting down atomatically without hessitation she beamed at the vitals.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kaoru. What's your name?"  
  
"Foodddd......"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Hey missie!" Sano put his hand on top of the girls head and swerved it to look at him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...uhhhh.....Ren Suzuran! Yeah. That's it."  
  
"Suzuran, huh. Well then Suzuran-chan......what do you think you're doing in my seat?!"  
  
"Oops.....I'm terribly sorry about that." Slowly lifting herself from the soft cusion her face turned a slight shade of pink.  
  
"That's ok. Just don't do it again." Sano casually pushed past Ren and neatly ploped down on his cusion.  
  
"You're so rude Sano! Couldn't you have just gotten another cusion?!"  
  
"No."  
  
".....Sano....one of these days....." Kaoru got up and grabbed another cusion from the corner throwing it at the back of Sano's head. The cushion hit him smack dab on his head, and Kaoru ran behind the sake jugs. Sano looked back to see Ren standing over the cushions smiling, almost like she was guilty of something.  
  
"Hey missie......"  
  
"Y-yes...."  
  
"Did you just throw a cushion at me?"  
  
"Wha! No, no. I never did such a thing." Her face flushed as her index finger pushed together in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes you did.......your face says everything!"  
  
"Eek!" Pulling up her hands to cover her face, she ran off down the hall to escape the situation.  
  
"Don't think you're gettin' off that easy!" Sano picked himself up running after the girl. "Come back her you!"  
  
"No-o-o-o! I don't want to die! I'm to young! I still want to have a boyfriend and get married! And.....and.....DON'T KILL ME!"  
  
"Haha. You think that'll stop me from getting you?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Nice try!" Catching up to Ren with ease, he grabbed her in his arms before she had time to recoil. "Now are you going to come quietly?"  
  
"Fine....."  
  
Side by side, the two walked back into the room. Though this time Ren purposefully sat on Sano's cushion and held onto it for dear life giggling.  
  
"What the?! Suzuran-san! What do you think you're doing?!  
  
"Sitting."  
  
"Sitting on MY cusion!"  
  
"But it's so big and comfy, I wanna sit here. You can sit on that cusion." Ren pointed to the discarded cusion that had been thrown at Sano earlier.  
  
"But that's my cushion!"  
  
"But I'm sitting here! Unless you wanna sit on top of me I say go get that other cushion cause I'm not moving."  
  
"Rrrrr. Fine." Instead of making his way towards the cushion he went strait for Ren, a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"W-what are you doing Sano?"  
  
"Getting my cushion back." Moving in front of her he slowly began to lower herself.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Scrambling out of the way before she became squished Ren relized she had just lost her seat. "Hey! That was mean Sano-sama!"  
  
"But it got me my cushion back. So I'm ok with that."  
  
"What?! Fine then. We'll see about that." Walking in front of a confused Sano, she sat down right in his crossed legs. His face spelled that of pure confusion as his cheeks burned bright red.  
  
"W-w-what are y-you doing?"  
  
"Sitting."  
  
"Y-you don't plan to sit there the whole time, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do. I hope you don't have a problem with that." She wriggled in closer to Sano's chest and layed back on him carelessly. He did not reply for lack of speech from this shocking turn of events.  
  
"Say....Kenshin-sama...can you pass the sushi this way?"  
  
"Why of course."  
  
"Thank you. Wow. This food looks almost to good to eat!"  
  
"We should all thank Sano-san for this wonderful meal, that we should."  
  
"Oh.....is this true Sano?" Ren looked up into Sano's red face.  
  
"Y-yes. I b-bought all of t-t-the food as a t-treat."  
  
"Awwww.....that's so sweet! Here, try some of the sushi!" Lifting her chopsticks up to Sano's mouth she fed him a piece of sushi. "Is it good?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm"  
  
"Yay! Now I try some sake!"  
  
"............."  
  
"Yummy! *hick*" Chuging down the rest of the bottle suddnley everything seemed to be colorful......Getting up to grab another jug of sake and drank the rest of that one as well. "KIWI!" Ren yelled out drunkenly walking around in a daze.  
  
"I think she's already drunk, doesn't surprise me though......" Sano said slightly suprised looking at the odd girl.  
  
"Sano-sake!" She exclaimed walking to Sano, and promptly tripped over her feet falling on him giggling. "Sano-sake is better than any *hick* sake in the world!" Hugging him close she rubbed her cheek against his chest protectively.  
  
"Hehehehe.....looks like Sano's got himself a girlfriend!" Yahiko teased.  
  
"Shut up Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
"HEY! I am not a little kid!"  
  
"Then why don't you stop acting like one!"  
  
"I'll show you I'm grown up!" Grabbing the small sake jug from Sano's hand he guzzled down the whole thing in a matter of seconds, leaving his perception a little off. "Ohhh.....why are there so many of you *hick* Sano?"  
  
"Oh god...not another one...."  
  
"Weeee! Look at me! I'm a bird!" Yahiko was running around in circles flapping his arms wildly, trying to copy a bird in flight.  
  
"And I'm a tiger coming to get you little birdie!" Ren shakily pulled herself up and ran after the drunken Yahiko. "Rrrroar! Hehehehehe.."  
  
"Ka-kaw! *hick* Leave me alone you big meannie tiger!"  
  
"Never!" Leaping up she tackled poor unsuspecting Yahiko to the floor laughing like a five-year-old.  
  
"Kaw! Oh no! The tiger got me! Who will save me *hick* now?!"  
  
"Roarrrr! No one will save you! Hehe.*hick*" Placing her face at his neck she pretended to eat him playfully.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! She's eaten me up! Now I'm dead." Laying his hands out he exaggerated his position of being deceased.  
  
"Mmmmm! Delicious! Heh....heh....heh....snore!" Falling on top of Yahiko Ren atomatically fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Tell me what you think! Just click the little button in the left-hand corner! Thank you all for your support! Ja ne!  
  
-- 


End file.
